User talk:Joel1975
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 07:38, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Preview button Hi, Joel. Just commenting to tell you that, when editing articles, please make use of the preview button at the bottom of the edit summary as much as you can in order to limit the number of revisions saved to the database. Thank you! --From Andoria with Love 19:42, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Will do...! :) --Joel1975 19:45, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Edit War and Image for Deletion Please stop editing the Curzon Dax page over the image until a consensus has been made on the Talk:Curzon Dax. As it is, your image is up for deletion (on Memory Alpha:Files for deletion) and shouldn't be on the page until that is settled.--Tim Thomason 05:22, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm just looking at this after 2 years. And all I have to ask is: Was it really ALLL that serious to be worked up for? This is just a "Star Trek" wiki. My goodness, you have some interesting individuals online...(some of which who need to step away from their computer for a little while, and get a life).--Joel1975 23:33, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be the one telling others to get a life when all we did was try to help you while you kicked and screamed about personal attacks that did not exist. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Considering at this moment, there is some discussion of racism on the site towards African-Americans. I have every right to be telling people...especially you to get a life.--Joel1975 17:39, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Screw off. I'm not even involved in that discussion, so there is no bases for "especially you". I suggest you start getting away from making personal attacks yourself. Everyone on this site has bent over backwards to be civil with you and help you, both two years ago and today. If you just want to sit there with a victim complex in your ass, then maybe we should actually start being impolite to you. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :For the record, everyone is making personal attacks now; and as for being civil...that is a matter of opinion. If I had a "victim complex" I wouldn't be here putting you in your place to begin with. Obviously you need some sort of diversity on this site if you are going to be misrepresenting people of color--not just referring to African-Americans. (So maybe YOU should screw off).--Joel1975 18:02, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Both of you. Enough. Take it to email if you care that much. Really. Keep it off of MA/en. -- Sulfur 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Sulfur. Actually I don't care (for this particular discussion anyway). I just replied to a comment made on my page.--Joel1975 18:07, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Image issues I am moving this part of the conversation here. Just helps reduce clutter ;-) :Now, I am using Firefox. Which version, I'm not sure...as it was recently updated.--Joel1975 05:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) To determine which version, click "Help", then "About Mozilla Firefox". At the bottom, it should say something like: Mozilla/5.0 (Windows; U; Windows NT 5.1; en-US; rv:1.8.1.1) Gecko/20061204 Firefox/2.0.0.1 That number to the right of Firefox is what we want. If you did the upgrade to 2.0, you are probably now using 2.0.0.1, like I am, as I just updated recently. If you are still using 1.5, then you are probably using 1.5.0.9. Unfortunately, I have no experience with the latter, but when I was still using 1.5, I did not have a problem with the image. Are you using any extensions? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:35, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :This is what is listed on the "About Mozilla Firefox" box: :Mozilla/5.0 (Windows; U; Windows NT 5.1; en-US; rv:1.8.0.9) Gecko/20061206 Firefox/1.5.0.9 :I'm not sure about the extensions. :--Joel1975 05:47, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :OK, I went onto Wikia's IRC channel, someone there said it is probably whatever extensions you are running. To get a list of that, click on "Tools", "Add-ons" (at least I think that is where you look, it is on 2.0.0.1). --OuroborosCobra talk 06:00, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::I deleted my other extensions, with the only one being the Talkback extensions. Moreover, I have updated to the 2.0 Firefox...--Joel1975 06:26, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Are you still having the problem? If not, hooray, and all is well with the world again (well, except for my bad back). If not, then I am stumped, we will have to wait for Cid Highwind to come around. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it looks like I'm still having the problem. =( :It looks like I'll have to wait for Cid Highwind's assistance. However, thank you for your help.--Joel1975 06:30, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hi. You left the following comment on my talk page: :::Hello! I am having trouble seeing the image on the Curzon Dax page titled, 'Odo as Curzon Dax' as well as the 'Taris' image. I am currently using Firefox, and apparently some individuals are able to see the images while nothing is showing up for me.--Joel1975 05:31, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::If this problem still persists, see if you can see the original image by visiting either the image description page here, or if that doesn't help, the image url directly: here. Also, you can try to visit the scaled-down version of the image directly here. If necessary, try to force a refresh (Ctrl+F5, probably) on each URL. If you still have problems after that, let me know by adding a comment here. -- Cid Highwind 12:33, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I can see the 'Taris' pic on the image description pagenot on the article page; too, I cannot see the Curzon as Dax image on the description page. Nor does refreshing on either photo help me on this, unfortunately....--Joel1975 15:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm... The images on the articles are different from the images on the description pages in that they are completely different files (after being resized server-side). If not even a forced refresh helps, it seems to be something on your end, because the images are there. Could it be some ad-blocking mechanism that triggers here and prevents the specific image from showing up for you? Check Memory Alpha:Sandbox and tell me which of the images you are/aren't seeing. -- Cid Highwind 15:56, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I do have Norton Anti-Virus installed, so that may be the issue. However, looking at the Sandbox page, all I am seeing are the boxes...but no images...--Joel1975 16:03, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Can you see any of the three test images I added to the right? If not - what those three and the Curzon image have in common is the following URL: '.../images/thumb/a''/ad/''...'. Perhaps the ''/ad/ subdirectory really triggers some ad-blocker. If that is the case, you should try to whitelist the whole "memory-alpha.org" domain name. -- Cid Highwind 16:25, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm at a lost on whether or not the white-listing is done on the Norton Anti-Virus, Internet Explorer, and/or Firefox. you can guide me with this, it will greatly be appreciated. :I will be offline for a couple of hours as I step out for some errands, and I'll return to hopefully get on track...--Joel1975 17:54, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm currently not using any of those three programs, so I can only offer general advice. If you have both IE and Firefox as browsers, check the same page with both. If you can't see these images using either one, it's probably some external firewall/ad-blocking software, for example as a compononent of Norton. If just one of your two browsers "misbehaves", it most likely is a function of that browser. ::Regarding Firefox, I found the following page: http://adblock.mozdev.org/ ::The image on that page shows exactly what I described above: Any URL matching "*/ad/*" will be blocked. If you are using this extension, delete that entry... -- Cid Highwind 18:11, 26 December 2006 (UTC)